Disturbed
by VlakaWriter
Summary: erm... Girl Syeira is kicked out of her mums place in Australia due to an incident with her mums boyfriend and now goes to La Push where her dad lives to stay... her brother Paul gets upset with Embry when he imprints... read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little something I wrote in class because I was so bored that I was thinking about chewing off my foot for entertainment lol**

**I own nothing apart from Syeira :D and tbh I don't really care if it's hated I was just curious to see what would happen if I posted it :D**

I'll tell you something simple enough. Life's a bitch then you die. Any questions? Yeah, I have one. If we know that life is going to kick us down, why wait it out and live through the horrors? I'm Syeira, in my language, it means princess. Urgh. I get really pissed off when people call me princess. So apparently my mum is kicking me out of the house, why? I may or may not have said a few unkind words to her new boyfriend... so now I'm being sent off to live with my dad and older brother Paul. They live on a small little reservation in Washington called La Push. It's quiet and rains every day. Something for me to get used to. I'm coming from Australia. The land down under, the extremely warm and bright gorgeous red desert land I used to call home. I lived in the Alice; my mum ran a little pub there. So the cold would be a huge change for me. I sighed and leaned my head back against my seat on the plane. I hate planes thanks to a certain show called _Plane Crash Investigators_. But I love the feeling of flying. Whether it's jumping off the rocks one time when we took a holiday at Coogee Beach, running or riding on my motorbike, I loved the wind in my hair. But on a plane, there is absolutely none of that. Sigh. Something you may or may not be able to tell from me is that I'm a girl with rules. It would be wise to listen to my rules. I'm strong, smart and dangerous, when people meet me, they straight away get that you don't fuck with me. A golden rule in my books that people should observe. So go on, break my rules, don't listen to my warnings, *cocks gun* I dare you.

"We do things differently on the reservation Syeira, you can't muck around." My dad, Michael Jacobs said to me, he looked at me with excited eyes in the rear view mirror, but those eyes also had a warning in them, I found it funny how he was happy to have me back but dared to warn me.  
I looked outside my rain splattered window and felt my mouth go up in a smirk. Sure. I won't mess up this place, to badly. I didn't say anything, but he took that as me accepting the warning. What a sad, sad man. I was sitting in the back seat and him in the front because I preferred to be in the back, I commented on people driving, well criticised more likely. I see no reason why people spend ages in traffic when you can skip ahead by driving down the middle; of course I was more used to riding a motorcycle rather than a car, so my judgement of space was pretty off. I prefer motorbikes, you're just more free. I was so in my head that I didn't realise he was talking to me.

"...And Paul will lighten up too, I mean, he was pretty upset at first, but I think he's excited now."

"Paul?" How typical. My own brother annoyed that I'm coming to live with him. "He still the same temperamental bastard?"

He chuckled. "Worse now I would say."

I grinned. "With the moods I get into, he won't dare mess with me." I could take him; after all, he can't be that big... could he?

When we pulled up to his house I got out of the truck and faced the two storey dark wood house, in front were three incredibly huge and incredibly bored looking boys. They looked up when they heard my feet move the gravel probably and the one closest to me looked unimpressed, but Jesus Christ! Someone's got to tell them to lay off the steroids.

"Syeira, this is Paul." Dad said pointing to the one closest to me.

When he was in front of me he had a grin on his face and was towering over me. "Hi." He said.

I was going to say hi back, but I looked him up and down doubtfully. "Well, shit." I groaned snapping the whole 'I could take him' idea out of my head, I moved out of his way and grumbled something unintelligible while walking back towards the truck to get my stuff. I cursed myself for letting my mum pack for me, although I came home and all my stuff was in bags on the side of the road. But I had two large luggage bags filled with clothes and stuff, a couple of backpacks and my Country Road bag. Paul and the other two boys came up to me before I could get up onto the truck bed, my hands up and waiting on the side.

"Ten bucks says you can't get up." Paul laughed.

I looked at him with a cocky grin. "Such little faith in me, Paul?"

"You're the short one here." He smiled, his friends laughed.

"Yeah, because I'm the only one here not on steroids," I said. "Besides, you just re-met me after ages; you have _no idea_ about what I'm capable of." I turned around and put my right foot on the wheel and lifted myself up, swinging my other leg over in quick swift movements and stood firmly on the truck bed. "Pay up." I grinned at him holding my hand out. He muttered and shoved ten dollars in my hand, I held it up, pretending to examine if it was real before shoving it in my bra. "Ah," I sighed. "You're going to need to stop making bets with me because by the end of the week, you're gonna be broke." I laughed and swung my country road bag over my shoulder and threw the backpacks on the ground and the luggage.

"Glad to see you travel lightly." He said sceptically eyeing the bags.

"I normally do."

"Normally?"

"My mum packed for me." I muttered through clenched teeth.

"Want some help?" he asked.

"Nope," I glanced up at him, then at his friends, then away. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh right, this is Jared and Seth." I looked up and nodded at them, I'm guessing Seth was the younger one; he looked more excited than Paul and Jared.

"Watching you struggle is killing me." Paul muttered as he grabbed a luggage bag and reached for the other one.

"If you drop any of my stuff," I warned pointing at the bags. "I'll drop you."

"You'll drop me?" he laughed. "What the hell kind of threat it that?"

"Drop kick, you dumb ass." I muttered jumping off the truck; I grabbed the backpacks and followed him inside, Seth fell into step beside me.

"Syeira is a cool name."

"Uh, thanks."

"You're going to love it here, eventually."

"Why am I scared?" I laughed, he laughed too.

"Just a couple of things that are going to annoy you at first, but you'll get used to them."

"If it's the rain don't worry my dad already told me about that."

"There is other stuff too."

"Like what?"

"You'll find out." He grinned walking ahead to Jared and Paul.

Interesting. I've been here less than a few minutes and found out my brother is a cocky bastard, he and his friends are on steroids and there is something to be wary of. Yeah. This was going to be a blood bath.

**You likey? :D LOL it's a boring beginning I know... but if you wanna keep reading, I'll probs make the next one more interesting... Suggestions... sure why not? :D BYYYEEESSS **


	2. Chapter 2

**OSHMYGOSH... my friend officially thinks I'm a psycho because I went insane when I got my first review in my email inbox. LOL... so this is chapter two... and I'll try to make it longer because when I was typing it looked so much bigger :P  
Guess I will finish it :D**

**YAY NEW CHAPPY xD xD xD xD xD**

The room my dad said was mine was so cool, it was carpeted, and roughly medium size, it connected to another bathroom and had a massive window that took up most of the wall that faced the backyard, it was pretty low, about up to a little about my ankle and on the left was a built in closet, the sliding door thing was two mirrors and inside had a rack for clothes and drawers, apart from that, the only furniture in the room was a bed side table on the right side of the bed and the bed itself, then the tall lamp in the corner. The walls were this golden orange, so warm and the bed had matching manchester. I left my suitcase thing against the foot of my bed then I noticed a bunch of blankets under the bed when I had unpacked and put the bags under there, I pulled them out and laid them next to the lamp. Under the mattress, I shoved my savings fund, it was a purple _marbig poly pick wallet_ with money shoved in it, I grabbed the ten dollars from in my bra in there too. I sighed when I saw a plastic bag with curtains in it shoved aside, like they were too much of a hassle to put up, I walked over and studied the metal curtain line above the window, I could get up with a chair and they needed to be drilled in properly.

I walked down stairs and went over to the living room were Paul, Jared, Seth and my dad lay around watching a game.

"Hey, do you have a drill?" I asked dad tapping his head.

"Yeah, on the kitchen table, why?"

"Just want to fix something." I muttered getting the drill.

"If it's the curtains, leave it, I was going to do it after the game." He frowned.

"No, I'll do it."

"How will you reach? You're so short." Paul grinned.

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Go play in traffic."

He laughed. "Don't be mean little sis, I was making a joke."

"Your jokes aren't funny." I went upstairs and fixed the curtains, pleased with my handy work, I lay down on my bed and soon feel asleep.

When I woke up I had taken a shower and stood in front of my mirror in my bra and undies eyeing my bruises, that's the last time I get into a fight with my mum's boyfriend. I had my earphones in my ears and decided that it was safe to go and get a drink in my bra and undies because Paul and dad went out for god knows what. I went into the kitchen and reached to grab a glass from in the cupboard. I heard a shocked gasp and turned around to see a girl standing in the hallway next to the kitchen looking at me.

"Who are you?" I asked her through narrowed eyes.

"Rachel."

"Rachel who?"

"Rachel Black, what are you doing here?" she looked pissed as she studied me. "Who are you doing here?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked her angrily.

"Who gave you permission to be here?"

Jesus Christ. I had to ask permission to get a drink? "Paul?" I said, hoping she would shut up and go away. Big mistake, she went red with fury, Paul came into the kitchen with a couple of other guys looking between my half naked self and Rachel.

"You stupid pig!" Rachel yelled at him.

"What's wrong baby? What did I do?" he looked so hurt.

Oh crap. Rachel was his girlfriend. "Whoa, whoa, hold up, Rachel is it? I'm not _with_ Paul, he's my brother, that's really gross, I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole," I glanced over at him and made gagging noises. "Make that a sixty foot pole." I slammed the cupboard door shut and felt Paul's eyes burning the back of my head, I turned around and saw he looking at me confused.

"Why are you in your underwear?"

My face probably went bright red. I waved the cup. "Getting drink." I muttered and turned to the tap and filled it up half way before walking around Rachel and Paul. I was at the foot of the stairs when Rachel found her voice.

"Oh, crap, sorry! You're Syeira." She called out, I turned and nodded and turned back, I had gained one step in distance before Paul spoke again.

"Wait, Syeira."

I turned around and groaned. "God! Can I go? Freezing my ass off here."

He grinned. "It'll only take a sec, I want to introduce you to the others."

"Can't it wait until I'm dressed?"

"Nope."

"Sick bastard." I muttered and walked over to the others. "Hi, I'm Syeira, I'm going to go get changed before someone else accuses me of sleeping with my pig brother." I muttered and went up the stairs before anyone else could stop me.

I threw on skinny jeans, a tight black singlet and black and green air forcesbefore going back down stairs, I put the glass in the sink and went to go outside, Paul grabbed my arm and dragged me to come sit next to him and Rachel with his friends.

"This is Rachel, Kim, Quil, Claire, Jacob and you remember Jared?"

"Hey." I said nodding at them and left the house without another backwards glance. I was going to do something today; I would shoot myself if I went to go to school tomorrow without going to the beach.

I was lucky how Paul lived pretty close to the beach, so I found my way in no time, it was pretty cold, enough that the beach was deserted. It wasn't long before I got hungry, so I got up and walked around La Push looking for a shop so I could get something small. I finally found a shop and scanned the shelves, I settled for a pack of chips and walked up to the counter to pay for them.

"Syeira Jacobs?" the lady at the counter said in shock, with a smile on her face.

"Uh, hi?"

"Joanne Call."

"Oh." I smiled at her, she used to be good friends with my mum.

"Look at you, all grown up," she smiled. "Embry!"

"What?" A bored voice called out from the back room.

"I want you to meet someone!" she turned to face me again. "Embry is my son, you wouldn't remember him, you only saw him once and it was a long time ago."

A pretty muscular boy with amazing copper skin came out, when his eyes met mine, I had this strangest urge to touch his face, his eyes were a melting brown and made me feel so insignificant. He had a best smile that had me grinning back, I didn't know why I was so naturally drawn to him, but it scared me, so I looked at his mum instead of him.

"Embry, this is Syeira, she's Lucinda's kid."

"Hi." He said to me leaning against the counter next to his mum, I looked at him again and flashed him a small sexy grin, I was very aware of his muscles as they were well defined by his tight black shirt as he held his hand out for me to shake, I took it.

"Hey." When my skin touch his, it was like touching an open flame, I would know how that felt because when I was three I sat on the stove template when it was on and burning. But not only was there a physical flame, meaning his skin, but also a mental one, like sparks flew or magnets joining together, despite his huge size, my hand fit perfectly into his.

"So, what brings you to the reservation?" Joanne asked me.

"Um," I reluctantly drew my attention back at her. _Jesus Christ, Syeira, get a hold of yourself, he is not yours and won't be, don't plant any roots here, you probably won't be around long enough to remember his name. _"Moved in with my dad."

"Ah, well you're going to love it here." She smiled. I nodded and gave her the money, got my change and chip and practically ran out the store. What had I just got myself into? I was still thinking over everything that happened in the store when I went inside the house, just Paul, Jared, Jacob and Quil were there. I slammed the door and took in a deep breath.

"Jeez. What happened to you?" Paul asked worried, he seemed to be in a completely different mood to before, like nothing happened.

"Nothing." I muttered, I threw the chips at him. "Merry Christmas." I said and walked towards the kitchen, I scanned the fridge and nearly all the cupboards, praying that my dad had some sort of alcohol in this house. I froze with my hands shaking in the air in front of me. I was actually looking for alcohol because of one boy. God, I'm pathetic.

"And a Happy New Year," Paul said confused as he came in the kitchen and sat at the table, the others followed, also confused, but curious. "What happened Syeira?"

"Nothing." I breathed, still shaking in the hands, I leaned against the counter and closed my eyes counting to ten.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing." I answered again.

"Is that all you can say?"

"Nothing that concerns you, how's that?" I snapped at him before going up the stairs, I was just within hearing range to hear their reaction.

"What was that all about?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know." Paul muttered.

I closed my door and lay down on my bed staring at my ceiling. I didn't know what this was, he was just a person for crying out loud. A person who had perfect copper skin, a bright smile impossible to ignore, gorgeous eyes... I sat up and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw something that I hadn't seen in a long time. A girl sitting on her bed with long dark brown hair, copper skin, dark brown eyes, but a smiling face, not a small smile I get when I piss people off, but an actual smile. I saw the fear in my eyes and the water the rimmed them. I saw the tear go down my cheek before I felt it. I was actually crying? I was actually smiling? Yes. With one look at something I want but can't have, I had changed completely. The reflection in the mirror wasn't the girl I identified myself with, she was someone different. A stranger. Someone who managed to be weak and strong at the same time. Someone with a look just screaming don't bother me. Someone who actually felt the pain in her chest again. I didn't recognize myself and that scared me even more than noticing the changes. I hid my face in my pillows and cried myself to sleep for the first time in a long time.

**I try to make it longer and I bet it's still short :P ANYWAYYS...**

**You likey? :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well considering this is an eighty minute lesson and my teacher doesn't know they meaning of 'unwelcome' I guess I'ma gunna be updating again :D CHAPPY 3 **

**Because I'm fully typing like crazy my friends are trying to calm me down... they dared to take my lappy away :O ROFL i got my friend back my putting her in this story (she doesn't like twilight... :P) LOL SHES GIVING ME THE FUNNIEST DEATH GLARE RIGHT NOW**

**xD xD xD **

When I woke up, it was dark outside, night time. I checked the time on my phone, it was close to midnight. My face felt tight and stiff from the dried tears, so I got up and went for a shower, the hot water felt good on my back, the cast was still a hassle, but that was the last thing on my mind. I was thinking about Embry, God knows why, but his smile just naturally drew me in, like a predator drawing in its prey, but I won't be prey, I can't fall for this trap. I will not become the target. I didn't know what Embry was, and angel who came to rescue me, or a demon who came to tempt me. I froze. Rescue? I wasn't some damsel in distress. I could fight for myself, but what could he possibly rescue me from? If in truth, he was the angel? I sighed and gave up, turning the water off, I wrapped a towel around me and went into my room, I plugged in my hair straightener and scanned my drawer for underwear, within seconds, my door flew open and Paul came bursting through with someone else at his heels, without thinking, I screamed, I saw Paul wince, but his eyes were burning into mine, I felt his anger.

"What the hell is your problem Paul! It's this new thing, maybe you've heard of it – KNOCKING!"

"Paul, leave her alone." The man behind him ordered.

"Shut up Sam," he faced me again. "What did you do today?"

"Are you bloody serious?" I yelled. "You barged into my room without knocking to asked me what I did today."

"Answer the question!"

"I went to the beach and bought some chips, sorry, I didn't know I had to _tell_ you what I did all day, it won't happen again, _mum_."

"Don't get smart with me, who'd you talk to?"

"For crying out loud Paul! I'm not _that _bad, I don't know what mum told you, but seriously, you're going too far!"

"Do you always say something else when it comes to answering a question to draw attention away? Is it so hard to tell me you spoke to Embry Call?"

My jaw dropped. How the hell did he know that? "How'd...?"

"News travels fast in small towns." of course, I said to myself.

I groaned and rubbed my head with one hand and held the towel with the other. "Paul?"

"What?" He snapped.

"Get the truck, out of my room." I said low and menacingly. **(I don't say the rude version since I said it in front of my mum once... so I say truck :D)**

"What?" he yelled again.

"Do you have selective hearing? Do you only hear what I don't want you to? GET OUT!" I yelled.

"Make me." He growled.

Without thinking, I picked up my now hot hair straightener and threw it at his head, ripping it out of the plug and I was sure I had just given Paul a burn mark, I saw the dark patch on his head before he covered it.

"Oh my god!" I cried, I went up to him and tried to move his hand and examine the mark, when he pulled his hand away, the burn was gone. "But, I saw?"

"It's okay, the hot part didn't touch me." He muttered.

"I was sure I saw the mark...?" I said opening and closing my eyes, waiting to see it again. I shook my head and focused on Paul. "I'm so sorry, I just, lost it, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"S'okay Syeira, my fault, I shouldn't have come in like that."

"Exactly, you should have knocked first."

He laughed and hugged me, probably without thinking, because he froze. I patted his back.

"Err, Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Only have a towel here."

"Right." He pulled away and left the room without another word. Well that was easily the weirdest thing ever.

I didn't go asleep again, but around nine, I started getting hungry so I went downstairs and found only my dad in the kitchen. Paul ate like a monster, I was surprised he couldn't smell the eggs. I stood next to my dad.

"Where's Paul?"

"At work." He wasn't in the mood to talk, something was going on, he seemed angry.

"He has a job?"

"Yeah, with the other boys."

I nodded. "Right, the gang thing."

"You know about that?" he turned to face me with one eyebrow up.

"Yeah, mum told me about the rumours people spread."

"Oh." He turned back to the eggs.

"You aren't pissed at me too because I spoke to someone?" I muttered folding my arms over my chest.

"Nope, Embry's a good kid."

I sighed and sat at the table putting my head down and closing my eyes. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see his face, it was putting me off, I felt out of place, like I was constantly dreaming. Who knows, maybe I'll wake up any minute know and still be in Australia.

"You okay?" he asked me. I looked up and nodded.

"Fine, just a little bored."

"Have breakfast and when Paul comes back, I'll get him to take you out or something."

I sighed. "Whatever."

"There isn't much to do around La Push, so maybe you guys can go to Port Angeles."

I nodded, not wanting to talk. We ate breakfast in silence, when Paul came in, I didn't bother looking up, I just stared at the patterns the oil made on the plate, I heard his laughter and a couple of others but I just looked at the plate, his hands were on my shoulders.

"You guys ate without me?"

"Figured you would be eating over at Emily's?"

"Nah, she's gone to Olympia with Kim for shopping, so Sam said we have to look for our own food."

Dad chuckled. "Yes, mission impossible, you lot finding someone willing enough to make you enough food to feed and army."

Paul laughed. "Morning sis." He said lightly.

"Morning." I muttered, clearly out of it, the plate was so interesting, it was weird.

"Jeez, you sound stoned, you okay?"

I snapped out of it and looked up at him. "Yeah, fine."

"Maybe it's staying inside too much, why don't you take her to Port Angeles or something?"

"Yeah, okay, sounds cool, go get changed, we'll leave when you're ready."

"Sure." I muttered, I got up and passed Jacob and Jared up the stairs, I had a feeling they were going to talk about me, so I hid behind a wall at the top of the stairs, out of sight, but within hearing range.

"Maybe you should see if Embry wants to come along." My dad said calmly to Paul.

"No." Paul growled.

"Listen, you can't keep him from her forever, you know how it works, you're being even worse than Jacob."

"Yeah man, come on, lighten up, Embry's not going to hurt her, don't you trust him?"

"I trust Embry, it's Syeira I'm not sure about, you've seen Sam and Emily and what happened, Syeira has a talent for pissing people off, what if she says something and Embry loses it?"

"Correcting, Syeira has a talent at pissing _you_ off, that's one is simple, sibling rivalry, but Embry knows how to control himself."

"Fine, give him a ring, but we have to be ready."

"No problem." Jacob agreed.

"Dude, if you're this bad when Embry just wants to be friends and that with her, I wonder how you'll be when they're together, like boyfriend, girlfriend type thing and you catch him thinking about the other stuff." Jared laughed.

I heard a growl and a cracking noise.

"Not smart Jared." Jacob sighed.

**To me this one seems... crappy... lol like Vlaka :D hence the vlaka writer thing :D :D :D LOL I guess it's just to fill a space... I dunno... But Paul going agro in the beginning was a bit much... ANYWAYYS**

**You likey? :D **

**xD xD xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**ROFL I fully jumped when it was like someone added your story to favourites and one of my crutches fell and hit the teachers foot LOOOOOL. So this is chappy four :D :D :D**

**YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY**

**But this has to be my last update for an hour or two :P Have early leavers for my fractured toe :P :P :P SOOOOOOOOOO...**

**Enjoy :D :D :D**

Paul's truck was pretty full. Rachel and Paul in the front, Embry and me in the back. I tried not to look at him, but every now and then, I'd catch him looking at me, I had to face the problem to get rid of it. So for now, my objective: Get over a stupid crush. Attempt one: ignore him, Results: Epic fail. It was too hard to ignore him, I was so aware of him. When we pulled up in the parking lot, I hopped out of the truck and closed the door without making a lot of noise or looking at Embry. I followed Paul and Rachel keeping my head down and saw another set of feet next to mine. I made the mistake of glancing up to see Embry next to me, looking away from me, I quickly looked down again before he noticed. The shopping centre we were in was pretty packed and I had never seen a shopping centre with carpet, well once, but when we were on holidays in Australia, Westfield Parramatta. There were so many shops, so much noise, so many prams! It was enough to make someone go mad. First we went to the food court, I only grabbed some garlic bread from this pizza place, but managed to show no interest in Embry. I noticed Rachel and Paul looking at me confused a lot, but I pretended not to notice. After we ate, we went to walk around the shops for a bit, Paul walked with Embry and I walked with Rachel.

"So what's with the silent treatment you're giving Embry?"

"Huh?" She had pulled me from deep thought.

"You're ignoring Embry, why?"

"Uh,"

"Hey, you two girls go look at clothes and stuff, Em and I are going to check out some stuff over there." Paul pulled Embry away and we were left alone. I get it. Paul was getting Rachel to find out what the problem was so she could tell him.

"Okay then, come on, I saw this dress over there." She pulled me towards a shop and I couldn't help but feel confused. She pulled a dress off the rack and showed it to me. "What do you think?"

I just looked at her through narrowed eyes. "I was under the impression you were going to interrogate me."

"Oh, you'll come around to talking about it when you're ready, but for now, we can stay occupied, boys only complain when it comes down to shopping for clothes."

I sighed. "Try it in a different colour, one that matches your eyes, that one just clashes with your hair colour."

She studied the dress. "Yeah, you're right."

That was how things happened for a while, just shopping, when we paid for our stuff at this store, we moved onto another one, after a long time, Rachel's phone went off. She flipped it open and studied the screen for a while before throwing it in her bag.

"Were going to meet up for coffee, lets pay for these and go."

We walked in silence for a while until I sighed. "Okay, if you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, I will kill you."

She smiled. "Go for it."

"I'm trying to avoid Embry."

"Why?" she looked confused.

"It doesn't make sense, the way I feel around him or the way he looks at me, we just met, it shouldn't be this way, but after I met him yesterday, I felt like I couldn't trust myself anymore because I felt so different, I'm scared, not of Embry or trusting him, but of myself, I've always had my guard up, a thick mental wall in my brain that stops me from showing anything, but it's like, when Embry's there, it crumbles to dust and I don't feel strong anymore, I feel weak and vulnerable and I hate that."

She was quiet for a while, processing this. "Sort of makes sense." She finally said.

"It does?"

"Sort of, I mean, you're so used to being a...rebel? - Yeah, that's the word - that it's hard for you to change."

"Yeah, sort of." I laughed shakily.

"Have you ever thought of just trying?"

"Yeah, plus the reasons why trying won't work."

"Why wouldn't it work?"

"I don't plan on staying for long, people give up on me easily, I expect that, I don't want to build up something that will probably be over in days."

"Look, Syeira, your dad is really cool, he doesn't give up so quickly, you have nothing to worry about, besides, I think now, it'll be harder for him to let you go."

"Why?"

"He just got you back."

I sighed.

"Just give Embry a chance, when we met up with him now, do something nice, like smile at him, just be calm and be nice."

"Okay, I'll try."

"There you go." She smiled at me, I rolled my eyes.

We saw Paul and Embry leaning against the metal bar, Rachel's face lit up when she saw Paul, for the life of me, I had no idea why. She walked up to him casually and I took in a deep breath, when Embry faced me, I nearly lost my nerve there and then, but he was biting his lip, he was nervous, I smiled and walked right up to him.

"Did you guys have fun?" I said flashing a sexy little smile at Embry. His jaw fell wide open, as did Paul's, where as Rachel just laughed.

"Come on, let's get a coffee." She pulled Paul away and they walked towards the line.

Embry quickly recovered and smiled back. "What do you want?" he said looking at the cafe then back at me.

"Would you consider it stupid if I said I felt like ice coffee?"

"Not really, I mean if you want it, then you want it, but then again it is freezing outside, so it wouldn't be stupid, just... different."

I laughed. "I am very different."

"I can tell." He laughed.

It was hard not to laugh and smile with Embry, he was cool, but shy, a couple of girls who looked like they were in their early twenties asked him for directions and practically demanded he ask one of them out, the whole time he just focused on giving him directions and when they asked if he was busy tonight, he tried to sneak a glance at me and I again, pretended not to notice, so the girls backed off. Then there was the way Embry acted when a large group of guys approached me.

"Hey princess, can you give me directions?" one asked me, he obviously thought I was easy, I grinned at him.

"Sure, you can go to hell." I smiled sweetly.

"Oooh. Nope, I was thinking more like directions into them tight jeans of yours." He said. Ew. Gross. Back up.

"Tell me, does that actually even work?"

"I don't know, you're my first attempt."

"Well I already told you where to go, I can give you a one way ticket if you like?"

After that he backed off and we didn't get trouble from them again. All day, Embry stayed silent beside me, occasionally asking a question or two, but nothing much, Rachel tried to help me, though she could help by shutting up, but her attempts faltered. It seemed to me that as the day went on, he grew shyer of me, I was so annoyed by five o'clock, it really showed when we got back in the car and were stuck waiting for traffic to move in the parking lot.

"Learn to drive dumb ass." I muttered when this person nearly backed into my side of the truck.

"Wow, someone's pissed." Paul chuckled.

"I'll say," I muttered. "I just hate being in loud noisy places for so long." **(does anyone else hate that? I do. I had to learn the hard way when I went shopping for a baby shower... OSHMYGOSH the pram stampedes are the worst :O rofl)**

No one spoke again.

**OKAAIII... chappy four :D off to go doctors... *sighs* ANYWAYYYS**

**You likey? :D**

**xD xD xD xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Doctors are weirdos I swear ROFL. Anyways...**

**CHAPPY 5! Trying and failing Embry POV... probs gunna switch between them :P**

**Cheyeah :D**

EPOV

I looked out onto the waves of First Beach. Rachel told me that she got Syeira to try and open up to me which just made me think why she was avoiding me. Rachel told me what she said and how I wasn't allowed to tell anyone else, but she knew that the warning would be for every member of the pack considering I only had to think of it for them all to know. But she was afraid to let her guard down. I crumbled a mental wall to her and that was what scared her. I was shy around her according to Paul, but to me, that was being cautious, not scaring her or forcing her to like me. I wanted to make things right, but wasn't sure how. A few of the guys had given me ideas, hints and suggestions, most of which came from Paul, to him I should be open and honest, tell her straight away, picturing it killed me. "Yeah, hey, Syeira, I'm a werewolf, I have a freaky love at first sight crush on you." She'd probably run away screaming.

_And if she does? She won't be able to stay away from you for long, she's your imprint. _Jared said.

_But then again, Syeira is strong and often acts to fast for her own good, I would know, she's my sister, look, Embry, trust me, the sooner you tell her the easier it'll be._

_Maybe, or maybe she'll act too fast again and run off._

_Like I said, she's my sister, she wouldn't want to hurt my dad or me._

_It won't be easy to get her to trust you, she's afraid of you. _As much as I hated to admit it, Leah was right, Leah Clearwater was actually right. _Hey! _She growled at me.

_I don't think she's afraid of you. _Seth piped up.

_What makes you think that? _

_Well after what she said to Rachel, I reckon she's just afraid of the way you make her feel, its strong all of a sudden and she's not used to it._

_Ha. Watch out. My bro's gone all Doctor Phil on us. _Leah laughed.

SPOV

I just sat there, staring at myself in the mirror again, not moving, not blinking, just focusing on the empty eyes that stared back at me. I had been like this for hours, I couldn't sleep, my dreams were haunted by my own personal angel or demon. Only Embry could keep me up at four in the morning. I still hadn't moved when Paul came in and sat next to me, also facing the mirror, looking at my reflection rather than his. I didn't pay him attention. I just looked at my eyes. We sat together for a while, maybe ten minutes, until finally he sighed. I didn't move, he'd get around to saying whatever was on his mind.

"Syeira, I'm your brother," he started slowly. "You can come to me with anything, I worry about you, I want you to tell me if something is wrong, I just don't want to lose you to something small that could be resolved so quickly, I want you to know I'm always here and despite my best judgments, I'll take your side no matter what the problem is or how bad it is, even though you're younger and we haven't been around each other long, I can still be a good brother. I'll protect you."

I finally started blinking and shifted my gaze from my eyes, to his. "Where did that come from?"

"I feel like you're going to run off at first chance." He looked down.

I grinned. "I thought I told you not to underestimate me."

He looked up.

"You're stuck with me now brother, whether you like it or not."

He smiled and looked at my smiling face in the mirror. "What do you look at?"

I frowned and looked back at my eyes. "My eyes."

"What do you see in them?"

"Nothing," my voice broke. "Their empty and it scares me."

"Why?"

"It means that everything is numb now, that things are different than before, there is no fire, no light, just dark, black nothingness. Empty, broken."

"You see all that?"

"Yeah." I said, broken inside.

"Can I ask a question? Without sounding like an ass?"

I laughed a broken sound. "Knowing you, you'll be trying very hard."

He smiled then drew it away. "Why does it matter to you?"

I sighed softly. "It feels like I'm losing myself – no – like I've lost my way, I see my reflection and I don't recognise it, I see a stranger and it scares me."

Paul put his arm around my and let me cry into his chest. "It's okay." He softly reassured me, rubbing my back.

"No it's not, I'm crying Paul, crying, I'm gone." I just kept crying, I couldn't stop, until those tears eventually became a massive migraine.

"Come on, you need to sleep."

I groaned. "No."

"Why not?"

"I'll see him."

"Who?"

"No one, never mind."

He picked me up and set me on my bed, he covered me up and lay down beside me just comforting me, but not talking, smart boy, my head was killing me, but slowly I slipped into a dreamless sleep. Thank God.

"Syeira, door!" Paul yelled at me.

"Coming!" I yelled from upstairs, I dropped my magazine and raced down the stairs while pulling on my jacket. I composed myself quickly when I saw Embry at the door.

"Hey," I said casually.

"Hi," he smiled this amazing smile, one that made my walls crumble again and again.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Sure."

He walked in my house in silence. Why did I feel so hyper about having him here? I was fully running around crazy cleaning while he walked over and sat next to Paul.

"Ease up Syeira, it's not a race." Paul said.

I looked over at him, both he and Embry were studying me with curious and amused expressions.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine, you clean your mess yourself," I said dumping the plate I had in my hand on the table and raced up the stairs.

EPOV

"What was that all about?" I asked Paul.

"I don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know? She's your sister!"

"She's your imprint! Why don't you go do something inventive and find out why she's so hyper? I gotta talk to Sam."

"Why?"

"You'll hear about it soon enough." He muttered before ducking out the back of the house. What the hell was I going to do now? He'd kill me if I got any closer to his sister, but this whole 'don't let anyone in thing' that Syeira had, made me worried. I cursed myself mentally. It was like I was some worried mother.

About half an hour later Syeira went into the kitchen and leaned against the counter studying me through curious eyes. I didn't get what she meant by emptiness, her eyes seemed full of secrets and mysteries. That beautiful colour was something so uncommon and one of a kind, brown with blue. Amazing...

"Hey," I said casually.

"Where's Paul?" she asked.

"Nice to see you too," I grinned. "He had to take off, work you know, he's getting someone to take his shift later so he has to work now instead." Urgh. Stupid cover-ups. Only if it was as easy as saying, "he's off to talk to Sam, the Alpha of our wolf pack."

"Sorry, just wanted to tell him to take me to Port Angeles." She looked away embarrassed. I sat on the table in front of her, our knees just touching.

"How are you' is a little to formal for you isn't it?" I laughed.

She looked back at me from under thick eyelashes. She had no makeup on, I could tell, she looked even more beautiful without it. "Yeah, I guess, I'm more used to no small talk, you know? Getting to the point kind of things," she looked at me pointedly. "This kind of reminds me about something I wanted to ask you."

I put my guard up. No funny business. Time for me to be vague. "And what was that exactly?"

"Are you working tonight?" she asked. Whoa. Unexpected much?

"Yeah actually," I said cautiously. What was this girl up to?

"Oh." She let it go. What? Not even attempt at asking me anything else? Unless if she was too embarrassed too. But why would she be embarrassed? Unless if she was trying to ask me out, or get me to ask her out by asking smaller questions... argh. My head hurts.

I smiled at her, putting all my energy into it, I stood in front of her, so close that a thin magazine could fit between us only. "Why?"

She looked up at me and practically froze, she just looked into my eyes, she wasn't moving, if I couldn't see her shoulders slightly move, I would have thought this girl just died, then her eyes started blinking furiously, although she didn't seem angry. "Um, I, uh – wait what?"

"Why are you asking me if I'm working tonight?" I laughed nervously.

"Oh," she blushed. "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?"

I grinned dangerously. "Isn't the guy meant to ask the girl out?"

"True, if it was under date terms, but I was just asking if you wanted to come as a friend, I was going to invite more people," she smiled, then instantly became more embarrassed. "Unless you wanted to go out on a date?" she looked like she was going to chew her lip off, I grinned easily.

"A group thing sounds interesting, what'd you have in mind?"

Now she grinned dangerously. "Just a little place I googled."

**Chappy five complete :D :D :D... hehehe I feel so evil... poor Embry, he has NO idea what he's in for :D :D **

**Heey BTW anyone know any cool names boy or girl? I actually love writing and when I'm not going insane or doing my homework *pfft as if* I write my own books and I cannot think of good names! ANYWAYYS**

**You likey? :D**

**xD xD xD xD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I wanted to add a little of my Greek/Leb side in here... so this chappy 6 (YAY) is going to be set in this club that I loooove :D but we pretend it's in America, yea? Yea.. LOL okaaaaaaaay... HERRRRE WE GOOOO!**

I studied my outfit in the mirror and laughed to myself. My best friend Nadia was right. Every time I dressed up to go to an ethnic club I looked like a freaking _Bratz Genie Doll _in Nadia's eyes, all dolls are try hards. I don't think that makes sense though...

I skipped down the stairs in my knee high boots, putting in my second earring and saw Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim and Embry waiting near the front door. I froze when I saw Rachel and Kim.

"What?" Paul asked.

"You and you," I said pointing to Rachel and Kim. "Come with me."

Confused they followed me upstairs again and I helped them get dressed properly. Just a few must knows if you plan on going to an ethnic club, always wear pants, seriously, a lot of the guys there are the look up the skirt type, besides, it's easy to flash when you dance, my other friend Yolanda found out the hard way. Another thing, best to wear a waist scarf with coins hanging on them, you seem to fit in more, plus they're awesome, then there is the fake tattoos down the arms, just some stuff in henna. Then the big gold bangles and mid-drift tops. Some striking black mascara and eyeliner plus gold and bronze eye shadow equals sexy smokey eyes, then bright red lips, add curls in your hair, then BAM! You're ready.

We went back down stairs and Rachel went to Paul as Kim did to Jared, I just silently walked next to Embry.

"Wow, you can do all that in a couple of minutes?"

"It's a talent." I grinned.

Paul laughed.

"Ready to go?" I said clapping my hands together.

"Yeah, about that, where is this place? Not somewhere too loud I hope." Paul asked.

"Oh, not at all," I grinned evilly.

The club scene was amazing. So loud vibrant and happy, there was Lebanese music blaring and belly dancers skipping around the tables. We got escorted to a table that leaned right over the dance floor and Jared laughed.

"Not loud eh?"

I shrugged. "What can I say? This is my scene."

The waiter came up to our table, he smiled at me and gestured to our group. "Welcome to Mohamed's, my name is Ahmed; I hope you enjoy your time, what can I get you?"

Paul looked at me. "I think we'll leave the ordering to you, I don't know what any of this is."

"Anything you guys don't like?"

"Nope, we're all easy," Kim smiled.

"Okay, can we get drinks to start?" I said to the waiter.

"Sure, what would you like?"

I grinned evilly. "Six shots of _Arak_, please."

He laughed. "You're funeral, anything else?"

"Not now, thank you."

He left the table and I leaned back in my chair, content.

"What's _Arak_?"

"Alcohol."

"Why'd they let you order alcohol underage?"

"Don't ask, don't tell, simple rule enough."

After a lot of Arak and the best Lebanese food ever, we were all laughing and telling jokes, I stayed alert though, sometimes crazy stuff happen when you've had too much Arak. The music was so catchy I was tapping the table with my fingers and murmuring the words.

"You understand this?" Embry asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, part Leb."

His smile grew more profound. "You look like you're about to get up and dance any second."

I laughed. "I am," I pointed to the dancers that came this way, asking if we wanted to dance in Arabic. I shot up straight away and went along with them down the stairs to the dance floor, funnily enough, the others were looking down and smiling at me, Paul laughing so hard. I stuck my tongue out and raced back up the stairs grabbing Kim and Rachel.

"What's the point in wearing coin skirts if you don't get to dance in them?" I laughed pulling them with me.

That night was great. I taught Kim and Rachel how to do some belly dancing and had the satisfaction of watch Embry look at me with this adoring smile. I couldn't believe that I had given up blocking him out, but smiling back at him, genially, not out of shyness or being polite or because I was told to, but under my own accord. But when I let my guard down, of course something had to happen, a couple of men were cornering Rachel and Kim, Jared and Paul didn't seem to notice, I snapped my head around searching for them and when I spotted them I dashed to their rescue.

"Oi! Get away from them." I said moving in between them and pushing them back.

"What you going to do about it _habibi?_"

I slapped the one closest to me across the face. "I'm not your Habibi, move away _Malaka_."

"You confusing Arabic with Greek habibi and I'll call you whatever I want."

I rocked my fist back and launched it forward. "Do you understand that language? It seemed pretty clear to me that it means step off."

He nodded and walked away, I escorted the girls back upstairs and grabbed my leather jacket. "Be right back okay?" I didn't even wait for an answer as I went in search for the two that had corner us. This is what I was like usually, looking for the fight. I found them outside in a back alley laughing and acting drunk. I shoved one of them against a crate and it broke.

"Listen Habibi," he murmured. "If you wanted to play it rough that all you had to say," he stood up and laughed, his alcohol stain breath fanning my face. I nearly threw up. I went to shove him away but he pinned my hands to my sides and swung me around so that we were facing his stupid friends.

"Look, this one wants to be my habibi."

They laughed and made kissing noises at me, I pulled him down to the ground and rolled over, kicking him in his side. I tried to grab a metal bar that was leaning against the alley wall, but the man grabbed me by my hair and hit my head against the wall, my head stung, just above my eyebrow and I groaned, my vision was sort of dizzy. Everything went black.

When I opened my eyes again, I was sitting – well leaning against the mirror of the women's toilets and felt something soft wipe at my forehead, I looked at the person wiping my forehead and saw Embry looking back at me worried.

"You're stupid you know that?" He told me off.

I grinned. "Then why did I smile at you?"

My words were slurred and made no sense. I heard him laugh. "Smiling at someone isn't stupid."

"Yeah it is." I sighed sadly.

"Why?"

"It means I trust you too quickly, that's bad, who knows, I'll probably end up letting you in fully and end up getting crushed."

He put both his hands either side my face. "I promise not to hurt you, ever, I would never even think of it Syeira, but you went looking for a fight, that was stupid!"

I pushed his hands away like a drunk. "Why do you care if anything happens to me?"

"If you die, I die." His voice broke.

"I'm not that bad of a fighter, I wouldn't die, my dad would probably send me away."

"Syeira, I don't want my life to be over here."

"What do you mean?"

"If you leave, my life leaves with you."

He slowly leaned in with a nervous reaction; I knew what he was going to do so I launched into action. At this exact moment, I knew I was his life and he was mine.

**END OF CHAPPY! :D Do you know how long it took me to come up with those last twelve lines? I've been staring at the empty ending of a chapter for ages... but the whole, if you leave, my live leaves with you thing is actually being used in my book, I got it from there, LOOOOOOOOOL. ANYWAYYS...**

**You likey? :D :D :D**

**xD xD xD Review? Pwease? *sad puppy dog eyes* ROFL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ella people :D This is Chappy 7 :D CHEYEAH... sorry... a little hyper right now... had a redskin eating war with my friend... then there was the four pack V energy drink we shared... BUT anyways... updating now because I can't sleep... :P r they connected? ROFL nah, actually we're in a bet... whoever can stay awake the longest gets twenty bucks... :D I CAN SMELL VICTORY, IT COMES IN THE FORM OF CAFFINE xD xD xD**

**ENJOY! :D**

Sleep, precious sleep. So great, I sighed happily and pushed my head further under the pillows. Why is it that my bed is so much more comfortable on school days? I felt something poke my foot.

"Heeello? Wakey, wakey, its day breaky!"

"Go away loser," I mumbled to Paul. "Stop stealing lines from video games."

"Me? A loser? Please! Get out of bed lazy bones! You've got school!"

I groaned. "Piss off."

"No, GET UP!" he yelled.

I shoved my arms over the pillows and pushed them on my head.

"Syeira?" Paul sang. "Syeira, up you get!" I heard him sigh. "Fine, you leave me no choice!" I heard my door slam shut, I looked around for a second. He's gone. Sweet success. I sighed happily and relaxed my position and welcomed sleep. Then suddenly I was drowning. I sat up quickly. Paul had in his hands a large plastic container pouring water all over me. I coughed.

"You're dead boy!" I got up and chased after him all around the room until he ran down stairs, my feet were slippery and I fell down the stairs and tried to landed all ninja like. Paul was laughing his backside off.

"I knew having you around wouldn't be so bad!" he laughed, stupid annoying Paul.

I stood up and saw my dad and Embry eyeing me warily with grins on their faces. Embry was going to take me to school today, but I went red with embarrassment when I realised I was wearing very short shorts and a wet black tank top that clung to me, very clearly showing my curves. I grinned at Paul and skipped over to Embry, giving him a gentle kiss before going back upstairs to get ready for school.

"You know, Paul is probably going to kill me because he knows about this," Embry said then lifted our hands up to kiss mine as we walked through the main hall of our school.

I grinned at him. "Paul wouldn't kill you, he knows I won't be responsible for my actions if he does."

He laughed. "Something makes me think you won't be able to kill him."

"What would that be?"

He looked away nervously. "Nothing, never mind."

I turned around and stood in front of him, slightly grinning. "Come on, tell me."

He looked at me. "No."

I pulled on those sad eyes, the same ones that got me out of going to a summer school in Newcastle. "Please?"

His face went blank then he groaned. "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" I smiled.

"You have no idea of the power you have over me."

I laughed and moved out of his way so we were walking side by side again. "Yeah, sometimes I wonder if I told you to go jump off of a building if you'll actually do it."

"Probably would, might not do too much damage to me."

"I appreciate the whole 'I'm strong, I can protect you' thing, but seriously, say you jumped off of Centerpoint tower, you would probably be like... dog food all over the sidewalk."

He laughed. "Yeah, but I doubt you'd be telling me to go to Australia and jump off of some random tourist attraction."

"What makes you think I wouldn't ask?"

"You're not that kind of person."

"How do you know I'm not that kind of person?" I said. "You never know, I could ask you in seconds."

"But you won't." He said kissing the top of my head.

I laughed. "Yeah right..." I grinned. "Hey Embry..."

We laughed and I stopped in front of my locker shoving a massive math book at the back never to be recovered. I slammed it shut and leaned against it, looking at Embry sideways.

"I still can't believe I have to go to school, it's like child abuse, don't a get a say on what I do? Think about it, these are thirteen years of my life I will never get back."

"Fourteen actually." Embry corrected me.

"Did you like trip over and smack your head against the pavement too hard? It's thirteen years."

"It's different in America, you forget that."

I groaned. "Another thing I'll be missing about Australia."

"Hey Embry, isn't that nice of you showing the new girl around school," we both turned at the voice, in front of me was a slightly shorter version of this bitch back home. She had strawberry blond hair and these plain grey eyes studying me with this 'I'm better than you' look on her face. I could tell that I was going to make an enemy.

"Hello Amanda." Embry said curtly.

"So, what's your name newbie?"

"Syeira," I said.

"Aw. Sounds like that desert."

"The Sahara?" I questioned.

"Yeah! That one." She grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"So that accent is pretty cute, what are you, British?"

"Australian actually."

"Oh my God, an Aussie, I have like, so many questions about the land down under."

I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

"So, first of all, can, like, all Aussies play the didgeridoo?"

"Uh, no. Besides, I couldn't play it even if I wanted to, it's a male instrument, meaning it's disrespectful for a female to play it."

"Oh right, now I hear you have hot surfer boys..."

Oh my God. Could she really be so shallow? I sighed and walked away with Embry at my side. No need to have my brain fried by her. Not worth it.

"Who was that chic?" I asked Embry.

"Amanda Tyler. She's really annoying, kind of pushy, but above all, really bitchy, she made a teacher cry, it was disturbing."

I sighed. "Well this is going to be a fun year isn't it?" I murmured sarcastically.

**Oh. My. God. That was crappy :P But I can't think straight, too busy trying to stay awake... grrr... neeed. Moore. Sugaaarr... ANYWAYYS...**

**You likey? :D**

**(s'okay if u don't, i don't either... except for maybe the beginning :D... )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Why hello there :D **

**I won!**

**If you don't know what I'm talking about.. go back and read the previous chapter silly :D**

**So this is Chapter Eight... Thinking about starting a new story because I'm stuck on this one :P **

**I don't really think I like this one :P any one have any suggestions on how it could be better? Criticism is welcomed if you want to yell at my mistakes :D just no apple liquorice for you... jks... **

**Sooo... ENJOY! **

Maybe I was crazy, maybe I wasn't. Nope, pretty sure I've reached psycho... But I could have sworn Embry was hiding something, it had to do with Paul, because he came up when we discussed it, but what I'm doing now to find out the truth could probably get me in some serious trouble. But then again, when have I ever been afraid of getting caught?

I waited and made sure everyone in the house was asleep before I snuck into my brother's room to dig around for some sort of evidence to what the secret was. Okay, where is usually a good hiding spot? Behind a frame is good, that's where I keep my diary... but Paul had no hanging frames... Next would be in a drawer no one looks... like and underwear drawer, I looked through each drawer as silently as possible, and found nothing. Where else? Under the mattress... How could I move him without waking him? Sigh. Hopefully he sleeps like a log. I quickly attempted to lift his mattress as gently as possible, but HOLY CRAP this boy was heavy! I nearly collapsed under his weight, I stuck my head underneath the mattress and attempted to feel around for anything. Nope, nothing. Not only was that a waste of time, but I very well may have broken something. I sighed and sat in his desk chair thinking about where else he would be hiding something... Then it hit me! Maybe it was under his pillow! I studied his position on the bed, face smashed against the pillow, legs hanging off the edge, arms covering his face, like his was a boxer defending himself and snores that could put a chainsaw to shame. I walked over and tried to carefully lift his pillow, Paul began to stir.

"Huh? What?" He groaned rolling over and whacking me in the face, I fell to the ground rubbing my head.

"Ow." I mouthed.

But unfortunately, that was just the beginning, Paul rolled off of his bed and crushed me. Boy did it knock the breath out of me! I grunted in pain.

"Paul," I mumbled.

No answer.

"Paul, please,"

He just twitched.

"Paul!" I cried.

No movement.

"PAUL!" I screamed as loud as I could, I saw his eyes snap open and look around cautiously. He focused on me and looked confused.

"Syeira? What are you doing?"

"Getting... crushed..." I groaned in pain. Suddenly his weight was removed and I was breathing properly again. "Sweet Jesus," I sighed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Paul asked me furiously.

"I, uh, wanted to..." I scanned my head for an excuse. "Talk to you." Shit. Bad idea.

"Talk?" he asked sceptically.

"Sorry, didn't know I couldn't talk to you." Please drop it. Please drop it.

He rubbed his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "Alright, what about?"

SHIT. "Umm," crap, crap, crap. "I, um, about, well, see today, Emb-," I was cut off by a loud howl in the distance.

"Is it alright if we talk later? It's a good thing you woke me up, I forgot I had a shift tonight."

THANK YOU JESUS. "Uh, yeah, sure." I quickly left the room and collapsed onto my bed. Holy shit that was close.

The next day, I decided to get more information out of Embry. I couldn't do that in front of Paul at school, so I was going to have to trick him into jigging school with me. I'd get him alone and ask him questions. So I met him at his friend Jacob's car in the school lot first thing.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

"Hello there," he grinned before pecking me on the lips. "Ready for school?"

I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and slightly pouted my lips. "Actually can I talk to you alone for a sec?"

He looked taken back and worried. "Yeah, sure, come on." We took me to a low brick wall still within the school lot but his friends weren't within hearing range. He sat down next to me and smiled. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could cover for me today." _Ask why, ask why, come on._

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't really feel like going to school today, to be honest, it's over rated, besides, school really does suck."

"Skipping school is stupid." Embry laughed.

"Well someone great once told me to be old and wise, first you have to be young and stupid, so this is me being young and stupid." I shrugged. Then flashed him my trademark sexy grin. "It'll be so cool if you came with," then I looked at him sadly. "But I don't want to corrupt your innocence or anything, your mum would think I'm a bad influence."

He laughed. "Come on, let's go to the beach."

"Yay." I smiled swinging my other leg over the wall and jumping off catching the branch below and swinging, Embry followed behind me and looked up at me.

"Come on down Tarzan." He laughed again.

I let go of the branch and Embry caught me holding me up, he moved me to his back giving me a piggy back ride and walked to the beach.

"So what brought on the sudden jigging thing?" Embry asked me while playing with my hair, I lay down against his lap with him sitting on some driftwood.

"I don't know," I sighed. "Life's too short?" I laughed. "You only live once, why not make it worth it?"

"True, true." Embry agreed. "So, do you mind if I ask you some other questions?"

"I don't think I can answer them all, some are too difficult to talk about, others, they're more like get your nose out of my business."

"I promise to try and not be too pushy."

I smiled. "Shoot." When he's done, I'll start.

"Okay, something easy..." he said thinking about it. "What do you miss the most about Australia?"

"Hmm..." that was a tough one, what did I miss? "My friends mostly, we were such idiots," I laughed at the memories then sighed sadly.

"What are some of the stuff you guys did?"

I coughed. "Next question please."

He grinned. "What is your deepest darkest secret?"

I froze. I knew he could see my reaction on my face, but he still waited for my answer. I could not tell him or anyone my deepest darkest secret, it was painful, I hadn't thought of it in ages, I always enjoyed forcing it out of my mind. "Next question." I said in a small voice.

He looked very worried. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

I took one of his hands in mine and intertwined our fingers together. "Do you believe in happiness?" I asked him.

He grinned. "I didn't really, not until I met you."

I laughed. "Sounds a bit much for my tastes, just really old fashioned or whatever."

He shrugged. "Doesn't change the fact that it's true."

"You make everything sound so easy," I sighed, annoyed. "Life can't make everything perfect, if everything was perfect, people would have to shoot each other for some fun."

"There's only one thing I think is perfect in this world,"

"What's that?" I smiled at him.

"You." With that, he slightly pulled me up and put his lips against mine, I went with him, the way Embry made me feel scared me a lot, but as terrifying as it was, I loved it. A part of me yelled for me to scream and run away, to run from every shred of happiness I had in just kissing Embry. The other part told me never to leave this spot, to never leave this town, this life, just to stay here and be happy forever with Embry. Unfortunately nothing could stay perfect for long, sooner or later some problem or issue will get me and bring me down, this is why I'm so afraid of anything good. Whenever something good happens to be, I get scared because something bad always happens after. Before I knew it I felt the some grass against my back and I was crying, Embry looked at me through scared eyes.

"What's wrong?"

I shot up pushing Embry away and holding my head. "I can't do this, you have no idea how hard it is," I cried, the tears wouldn't stop, I started walking towards my house through the loads of trees, eventually I had to stop to breathe, I heard Embry following after me and calling my name, then warm arms were around me, pulling me up.

"Hey, shh, come one Syeira, don't cry," Paul whispered against my hair. What was he doing here? That didn't really matter, right now, I simply didn't care about anyone or anything. I hated my life. I hated living in constant fear. I hated myself. I wanted to die.

**DOOONE...**

**Guess I better go do my homework... IT'S TOO MUCH WORK! Two five hundred word essay's, one on overcoming adversity and the other on the Australian Political system, a one minute commercial for Australian Tourism. Research task on the Daintree rainforest, animation for digital media... Photoshop surrealist image, Drama script... PLUS I HAVE TO STUDY TWO LOOOOOOONG CHAPTERS IN MY MATH BOOK. Because I'm in F class... The lowest... *stands for fabulous failures ;)* ANYWAYYS**

**You likey? :D**

**Byeeeeeee**


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY whoa. Here's a new chapter, please don't eat all the cookies, chocolate and jelly in the world sun-shine99 :D And yeah, Paul is kinda a good bro, I mostly based him on my older bro and he is temperamental... :P well I suppose any club bouncer working in Parramatta would be eh? ROFL**

**A little angry while I was writing this, the dragons beat the tigers in NRL *sniff sniff* WAS SOOOO funny because when Robbie Farah was crying, my mum the dragons fan was like, "anyone got a Kleenex?" ROFL so maybe this chapter will be an argument one :D p.s how u reckon Embry should you know... drop the bomb... aka "I'm a werewolf" conversation? ROFL thoughts :D :D**

***throws dart at St. Benny's head* (dragons captain)**

**ENJOY! :D :D :D**

Embry POV

_I didn't even get time to shrug my clothes off before I phased. I can't believe I upset her. I felt like_ my chest was being pressed with these massive rocks, I could hardly breathe.

_Cheer up bro, she's just... scared? _Seth said quietly.

_Shut up_ I snarled.

_Ease up man, was only trying to help._ Well I don't care how much Seth wanted to help, I wanted silence right now so I could think and if he didn't shut up that big fat mouth of his, I was going to shut it for him.

_What the hell did you do? _Paul growled at me and lunging for my throat out of no-where. I kept trying to swing him off me but I felt an urge to fight back, his anger was pushing into my brain. Everything was a red haze, I just kept snapping at Paul as he did to me, until finally we crumbled down under the Alpha's commanding howl.

_Enough!_ Sam growled meeting us up. He was not happy, you didn't need to be a freaking mind reader to get that.

_I swear to god, I don't care if she is your imprint Embry, go near her again, I'll cut your balls off in your sleep. _Ah. I see. Paul was in one of those moods. Since his sister came back he's been like some bizarre overprotective mother with his sister, the slightest thing would happen then BAM! He'd snap out of no-where.

_I'd like to see you try. _I said challenging him. Big mistake, obviously, but yeah, you know, I was in the mood to rip something apart, even if it was Syeira's brother.

_Bring it bitch. _Paul growled.

_I SAID ENOUGH! _Sam mentally yelled. We all winced, it was loud. _What happened?_ He hissed.

_I've never seen Syeira cry so much before! She's packing up and in her own words "taking a little vacation". _

I felt something stab and rip my chest. She was packing up and going?

_Yeah dipshit and it's all because of you._

_She said that? In her own words? _I asked sceptically.

_WHY ELSE WOULD SHE BE LEAVING? _

_No..._ I whispered.

Syeira POV

Okay, just a few things, don't plan on going for long, just for some space. Where would I go? Maybe to Nadia? Nah. She'd ask too many questions. I needed somewhere else. Another escape. Oh well, thinking would have to wait, need clothes, money, food that will last a while. I had already rang a car rental place and was going to rent a black jeep. I swung the country road bag over my shoulder and grabbed my wallet before running down the stairs. I need to be fast or someone would meet me up and make me stay. I bolted out the front door and legged it as far as this turn off near one of Paul's friend's houses. I think it was Jacob's. I saw his motorbike sitting in his front yard all alone. No one around. Would he notice if I borrowed it? I could probably start it up and be half way down the road before anyone came outside...

Stuff it, I quickly jumped on the bike and switched some wires around before jump starting it. I was more used to the new bikes, but this would have to do, but unfortunately I only got to turn it around before Jacob put his hands out to stop the bike.

"Shit," I said in a high pitched nervous tone.

He had one eyebrow quirked up and a small grin on his face. "Going somewhere?"

I was debating my chances of legging it down the road. I eyed him warily. My chances weren't good. So there goes plan A. Plan B? No idea, still working on it.

"You know Embry and Paul are looking for you."

I half grinned, but felt sad. "Yeah, thought they would be."

"What was your plan exactly? Disappear?"

I slowly nodded. "I just wanted to escape for a while."

"Why?"

I thought about it for a minute. Why was I running? "I don't know." I said honestly.

"Is it Embry?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head quickly and violently. "No. It isn't his fault. If anything, I was stupid for running off when he was being nice, I just got scared."

"Why are you afraid of Embry?" He laughed. "I'm pretty sure he melts under your power." He said suggestively. He sort of does... but I don't know. Nothing is what it seems anymore.

"God, can I just go? I promise not to trash your bike."

He shook his head. "Nope, I'm taking you home."

When I walked through the front door, I saw exactly what I expected. Paul glaring at Embry furiously, Embry looking at me like he was about to run up and kiss me and my dad looking really upset.

Well fuck.

Damn you Jacob. Damn you to hell.

"Thank you Jacob." My dad said quietly.

He nodded and left the house. It was dead silent for a while.

I sighed. "Going to my room." I headed for the staircase, but my dad stopped me.

"If you ever do that to any of us again," he trailed off shaking his head before he too left the house and slammed the door beside him.

Again.

Fuck.

"Syeira, I'm going to leave you two alone, no freaky shit, please, your my sister, I don't want to have to worry about a nephew or niece popping up anytime soon." Paul said quietly and left the house.

So just to recap. That left me and Embry, alone, in my house, with him practically singing when I grinned at him.

"I'm so sorry Embry, I'm a freak."

He laughed and picked me up in one of his bone crushing hugs. "Shut up silly girl, don't apologize, just never leave me again."

"Cutting... off... Circulation-," I said between gasps.

He quickly set me down and before he could say anything I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him softly on the lips then pulled back to grin at him.

"Promise you won't leave again without saying goodbye?" Embry asked.

"Promise." My smile grew wider.

He picked me up and kissed me this time not holding back as much as I had. Hey, I wasn't complaining.

***GRIN* dooone... i didn't kill her, she hasn't tried... yet :P I reckon it's crappy, but you know, who listens to me? :P **

**STILL.. wanting... to... assonate... dragons... damn you... St... Benny...**

**ANYYYWAAAYYS**

**You likey? :D**

**Byeeeeeee**


	10. Chapter 10

**UPLOADING THIS CHAPPY BEFORE I GO TO BRIGHTON :D mwhahahaha... Brighton ;)**

**ENJOYYYS :D**

A week later :D

Embry. Me. Embry. Me. Somehow we fit. I wasn't sure how long it would last, but you know, who gives a crap, it happening now isn't it?

I was sitting outside on the front steps just enjoying what little sunlight today held when Embry came and sat down next to me with a cheeky grin on his face. He looked extra gorgeous today, his glistening eyes, his ruffled hair, his beautiful bright smiling face and... and... and oh my god he wasn't wearing a shirt. Grin...

"Why are you so happy today?" I asked him suspiciously.

He held back laughter. "Paul," he muttered as if it was an explanation.

I rolled my eyes. "What did he do now?"

"He was give me the uh, 'talk' about you back there and threatened to kill me if I stole your virginity." He was laughing. "It's not funny really, just the way he was saying it."

I grinned. "Pfft. As if he would know if I was a virgin or not."

Oops. Big mistake, Embry was dead silent at my side, when I looked at him he had one eyebrow quirked up and was slightly shaking, his lips in a tight line. "Interesting." He muttered.

"Did you manage to do any studying?" I asked him.

He nodded. "My mum said if I don't get a good score, she's disowning me." He laughed.

"Well that makes one of us," I stood up and brushed off my pants.

Embry sighed and stood up with me taking my hand. "I'll help you."

Paul POV

I think I may very well just throw up. Embry and my sister holding hands and studying. It was worse than watching the freaking teletubbies for two hours straight – don't ask – I left them to the goo goo eyes and shit and when upstairs crashing before I hit the pillow.

Syeira POV

"Bye Embry," I grinned.

"Bye Syeira," he grinned back before I closed the door and sank down to the floor giggling. Oh. My. God. I was giggling like an idiot. But I couldn't help it. Just the way he said my name, so clear, so natural. I shook my head lightly shaking away the stupidness I just experienced and headed up stairs to check on Paul. Stupid boy. One day he'll get over the whole, ew my sister's got a boyfriend stage – I froze on the stairs with s smile on my face. That's how Embry described us. Boyfriend, girlfriend. I reached his door and heard him talking. When I opened the door and entered the room he was asleep. Ha. He talks in his sleep.

A little voice in my head said I should go, maybe I didn't want to hear what he dreamt about.

"Fucking... Embry... kill him..." he muttered rolling around restlessly.

The little voice told me to stay when I heard Embry's name.

"Imprint... Bullshit... going... to hurt her... bastard..."

Imprint? Going to hurt me? What the hell? This boy made no sense, but the little voice yelled at me to question him, Paul could be mumbling nonsense couldn't he? I mean imprinting was only ever spoken of in the legends. Where the spirit wolves found their soul mate. What if it wasn't nonsense?

"Ahh!" He screamed. I jumped at the sound but he was still asleep. "Fucking evil gummy bears and their chocolate fortress of doom!" He made gun noises. "Take that Dr. Sprinkles!" he kept making pew, pew, pew noises, I tried not to laugh. Yep. Definitely nonsense.

Embry POV

I held back a howl of laughter as I heard Paul ramble on about gummy bears inside Syeira's house. He was asleep. But I knew she was in Paul's room, I heard her very softly laugh. It was an amazing sound that had me grinning like an idiot. When he mentioned imprinting, I held my breath. If he had been the one to tell her about imprinting, I would surely kill him and burn the pieces. I shuddered. Violent images. I shook it off and tied my pants around my ankle before phasing for my shift.

How would I tell her though? I mean, it's been a while that we were together, try a week, but I feel like I have to tell her very soon. Like extremely soon. I scanned my brain to see if I had some sort of audience and found Sam thinking about Emily and Seth... whoa... Seth imprinted. **(A/N: Going to be my second fan fiction :D Already got one chapter up, it's called **_**My one and only**_**... check it out! :D)**

_Yes I did Embry! _He felt so light and happy. _Her name is Jessenia and she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, the way her tangled hair flowed in the wind at the beach, he grinning face as she ran after her little sister – according to Leah it's her little sister. And oh my god, her eyes. _

I could have sworn he was about to pass out. In my mind I felt Sam congratulate him and go over some ground rules and tips about imprints, I tuned out. I had already heard this all.

Paul POV

When I woke up I found Syeira fast asleep on the couch in the living room. I laughed to myself. She had her legs hanging off the back of the couch and her head on the floor while one of her arms across her stomach and the other against the carpet. What a loser. I needed to take a photo of this, I quickly ran upstairs, grabbed my dad's camera then ran back down, I forgot to take flash off and ended up waking her. She looked at me furiously and chased me all around the house. I ran upstairs and she ran after me, I went back down stairs when I heard Sam and Jared come in and Syeira tackled me out of the blue. The camera skidded towards Sam's feet and Syeria ran to get it, but I grabbed her leg and pulled her back laughing the whole time, she on the other hand was swearing like there was no tomorrow. Jared laughed and picked up the camera.

"What you two fighting over?" He switched it back on and saw the first picture before cracking up.

Syeira growled. Yes, she growled. We looked at her in shock. "Delete. The fucking. Picture." She said through gritted teeth. I felt her shaking beneath me. Oh fuck.

**OOOOOOOOOH. OSHMYGOSH. **

**Anyways...**

**You likey? :D**

**Review! :D :D :D :D**

**P.s sorry it's so short :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Toot toot chugga chugga big red car! Lol I joke. Been watching wiggle DVD's for no reason, if I hear someone say wake up Jeff one more friggen time...**

**ANYWAYS NEW CHAPPY :D *grin* You know in the last chapter, MAJOR ending, *evil laugh* you have no idea what I'm planning... it may very well shock you :D **

**Wow. That was diabolical and slightly unnerving... ANYWAYYYS**

**ENJOY! :D**

Syeira POV

I felt the growl vibrate my lips before I actually heard it. All three of these dick faces were looking at me completely shocked. "Delete. The fucking. Picture." I said through gritted teeth. I couldn't stop shaking, I felt the familiar red haze wash over my eyes. _Fuck. No. Syeira, stop! If I were to do this with Paul so close... _I pushed Paul off of me with such force he went flying into the stair case, some floor boards collapse inwards leaving him stuck and trying to get out. I got up in such blinding speed that Sam and Jared were looking at the floor where I had been for a couple of seconds after before looking at me. I kept shaking, completely forgetting everything, everyone, forgetting me and who I was and leapt for the wide open kitchen window, I felt even more annoyed that I had let the curse take the better of me as I saw my familiar silver/white fur paw stretch out in front of me with each long fast stride. Behind me I heard people call my name, but none of it mattered. I just hated myself for nearly killing Paul.

Paul POV

"NO!" I yelled in frustration. My sister. My kind, brutal sister was going to turn into one of us. Soon she was probably going to me just as bitter and bitchy as Leah. "SYEIRA!" I yelled outside the window. I was shaking, tempted to go after her, to do something, but then I saw Sam in his wolf form run after her. Something was different. I could feel it. Something was off about the way Syeira was after she threw me into the staircase.

"Ease up man," Jared said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shook it off, I felt annoyed as hot tears fell down my cheeks. Why the fuck was I crying? Right because my sister was lost. She was gone forever and I couldn't do shit about it. I should have known. I should have done something to prevent it, but I didn't think, I didn't guess, after Embry imprinted on her, I was so sure she would be fine, but when I saw the flash of her white/silver fur before it ran through the trees I knew I failed. I failed my sister and I was a monster.

"Stop it man! I can see your face, this is _not_ your fault." Jared said roughly.

I turned to face him and shoved him with as much force as I could. "You didn't see her face! It's my fault she's a part of this now!"

"No it's not Paul!"

"YES IT IS!" I froze. _You didn't see her face._ My words had never terrified me so much before. I had seen that face only once before, it was a long time ago, we were very little. She might not even remember it. She had that face when she went up to bed a long time ago. In the morning we she should have had no pulse... but she did, mum was in on it. I remember, she used to whisper to me, warn me. _Don't ever get her mad Paulie, one day she could snap, then there's no turning back. She knows what will happen, it almost happened last night, protect her Paulie, make sure she doesn't snap, please, for mum? They can't find her, I won't let them find her._ Who was this 'they'? No. I wouldn't let anyone touch her. I already failed the first part of my promise, she had snapped as my mum said. But now? No one was going to get my sister. I ran outside and flicked my pants of throwing them behind me, I phased and took off after my sister.

Syeira POV

_Run faster. _I told myself. I needed to hurry before I turned back and let the animal in me get my brother. Hearing his grunt of pain was excruciating, but at the same time, so... exhilarating.. _Run faster!_ I yelled in my head. What was I going to do? I couldn't kill myself, I've tried that before, doesn't work, I'm just left with months of tests and doctors saying me still being alive was a miracle. Then I saw a shadow from the corner of my eye and turned around wildly to stand my ground and fight off whatever threat was in front of me. I found the threat in front of me to be a huge black wolf, slightly bigger than me, this was confusing. If there was another wolf, why couldn't I hear them? Unless... unless if it was another pack. I growled ferociously at the black wolf and held it under my gaze for a long time. His eyes seemed so familiar, but they also held something else in them, a strange depth that confused me. I devoted my brain power to figuring out the best way to observe and attack, but at the same time the wolf lifted its head to the sky and let out a loud roaring howl. Now I knew what this was. This threat was another alpha, but of a different pack, like I was. It followed me to challenge me. Well, I wasn't going to let it get the better of me. I stood my ground and raised my head to match his eye line. I let out a blood curling growl that had him stepping back slightly. If I was human right now, I could have probably grinned at its fear. But before I could attack, another wolf appeared out of the trees right next to the alpha. It had dark silver/grey fur and seemed to be about my size. I glared at it as best I could but then everything broke away. He had the same eyes as my brother, everything about the wolf screamed Paul. His angry stance, apologetic eyes, his very expression – if a wolf could ever easily display one as a human could – was like Paul. I didn't know why, but I felt betrayed. I felt like someone had lost their way with me and left me. This ripping sensation pulled my chest apart and I couldn't handle the pain anymore. I needed to get away from the silver/grey wolf. Far away. I lifted my head and howled louder than the black wolf into the sky and felt my body melt away into black mist. I would talk to the Elders in the spirit world. Something wasn't right. I felt elated as me in my misty form rose to the sky leaving two bewildered wolves behind.

**Oooooh. My gosh. My heart is full like boom boom boom (pow lol jks).**

**... so kiddies... you likey? :D**

**If u confused in any way... lol just tell me wut u confused with :P **

**Now... review my kiddies, or the misty form will come after yoooou... LOL my friend Nadia was looking over my shoulder and was like... yer Dani, that's not creepy at ALLL.**

**ANYWAYSS**

**You likey? :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**You know what song I absolutely love? SAFTEY DANCE! :D we can dance, we can dance, everybody check your hands *clap clap* ROFL. Random yerr but I'm a little hyper :P STUPID TALKING FRIDGE. Lol. I joke. **

**And... heh heh, the last chapter wasn't going to be the end :P *evil laugh again* it's sort of like the beginning to the whole 'Disturbed' part :P**

**Warning: *cough cough* beginning will bore your brains out :P**

**CHAPPY TWELVE. OSHMYGOSH. ENJOY KIDDIES :D **

I stood in front of the Elders. They looked amused and shocked that I was here.

"Hm, what brings you to our humble abode?" Aleksander said. I always hated him. He was a pig face ass wipe and that's making it nice, I fear for your innocent ears if you heard the rest...

"I've been found," I said half breathless half annoyed.

Their smiles disappeared only to be filled with rage. Ophelia screamed out loud, the humans on the Earth below us would probably be having a thunderstorm now.

"How could be as stupid as to slip like that! You know that if the Dyah find you, you are gone!" She screamed. **(A/N: I was stuck for ideas so I went to my own book that I was writing and took ideas from there :P Dyah means lost in Arabic – just to let you know)**

"I didn't mean too, I just..." I just what? Put my brother's life in danger? I just almost killed everyone in that room for the sick joy of it? "I just lost it Ophelia."

"YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO LOSE YOUR TEMPER!"

"Enough Ophelia!" Aiden ordered her. She was immediately silenced. Aiden looked at me fondly. And cracked a smile. "We all make mistakes, we must forgive Syeira for hers, after all, she is the princess of sorts."

I couldn't help but growl. My stupid name left me with a title I didn't want – Princess. Syeira meant princess.

"Surely she must be punished?" Aleksander said through clenched teeth almost spitting his venom at me.

"For what? Getting angry? There is a chance that the Dyah don't even exist, we have not heard of them for over millennia."

I shook my head. "They could not have simply vanished, it's impossible."

"Why young one?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know, I feel like they're watching my every move."

"But you used to feel like that all the time when you first came to us, you were the first true spirit wolf in a long time, bred by two spirit wolves. You felt like an outsider."

I sighed and turned away from them prepared to depart. Doesn't it suck how just because their old, you can't smash their skulls in? I mean you could, but it's _frowned upon_. I shook my head and sighed. "Goodbye Elders, best regards to Mikayle." **(A/N: Said like Mik-aye-leh) **And I left without a backwards glance.

Paul POV

We couldn't hear her, although we saw her, we couldn't help her and she disappeared in this black mist. I felt ashamed but confused at the same time.

Sam walked through the door frowning. "Old man Quil reckons he's got nothing on what happened."

I sighed in frustration. "What are we going to do?"

Embry spoke up. Poor bloke had spent most of the afternoon pulling his brains out. "We wait for her to come home and.. talk to her."

I growled. "No one is pressuring my sister into giving answers, make that a clear warning."

Embry started shaking. "She's my imprint Paul, I need her to be alright, if I can't comfort her in every way possible, I want to know why."

"Ease up lover boy, I'm her brother, I'll comfort her just fine."

"It's your fault any of this even happened, tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now, you practically hurt her!" Embry said a tremor rocking through his body more violent than before.

I batted my eyelashes at him with a sneer on my face. "Because you love me with un denying passion."

I heard Jared muffle a laugh but that wasn't before Embry shoved my off the kitchen chair onto the floor facing the hallway. "I'll show you love, like Bella said to Jake," he grumbled. "Murder, the ultimate crime of passion."

Jacob laughed.

Embry brought his fist hard down onto my face and we heard a crack, I quickly popped it in pace with what little time I had before Embry went for round two, but this time he was stopped in mid air by the sound of a gasp at the front door. We all looked up to see Syeira shaking her head standing at the open door.

"I leave for a few hours and already you're trying to kill each other?"

She's back! I grinned wildly at her and jumped up knocking Embry to the ground and ran to her crushing her to death in a hug.

Syeira POV

"Can't... Breathe!" I cried out.

My little freak brother put me down and patted my head. I almost growled at him.

"I'm not a dog," I muttered pushing his hand away. Something about the way Paul froze was off. Then it hit me. Fuck. Did he see me phase?

Sam walked up to me and inspected me closely. "She's hasn't grown or anything like we all did."

I twitched. "Huh?"

Paul sighed. "Syeira, don't play dumb, you just turned into a werewolf."

I froze this time. Fuck. He did see me. I laughed nervously. "You don't see scared."

Now he laughed. "Why would I be scared?"

I looked at him like it was obvious. His booming laugh just roared in my ears.

"This is funny is it? I turn into some freaky creature of the night who at any moment could turn around and rip you limb from limb and you laugh you ass off?" I growled, low and threatening.

His laughter immediately cut off. Good boy. He looked at me seriously. "Didn't you hear us? We tried calling your name, you were right there, you did hear us at all?"

I gasped. HOLY FUCK. The grey Paul wolf actually was Paul. "The black wolf?" I whispered.

"Sam," he said looking at him.

Again.

HOLY FUCK.

"I didn't hear you, I assumed it was a different pack trying to challenge me..."

"Challenge you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm part of the_ Ekhteh_ tribe or pack or whatever, I'm the alpha." **(A/N: Ekhteh in Arabic means sisters)**

No one spoke.

Awkward much?

"So you're an alpha?" I asked Sam. He nodded slowly.

"What's your territory?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't really have a specific one, when a group from the _Dyah_ rock up in town, we usually hear about it in the news reported as mass deaths or something and come investigate, we try to get rid of the problem as soon as possible, but sometimes there can be complications."

"A little while ago there were killings in Seattle, did you hear about them?"

I nodded sadly. "We were forbidden to go."

"Why?"

"One of the Elders said it wasn't safe, that it was something more dangerous than the _Dyah_, something no one has heard of in centuries, but no one was told what."

"So what are you exactly? Or who are you?" Leah asked quietly.

"I am Syeira Jacobs, alpha of _Ekhteh_ tribe, daughter of Michael Jacobs and Maria Rose. One of the first two spirit wolves to ever mate."

Paul shook his head. "Dad's wolf gene skipped one and mum can't be a werewolf, she isn't Quileute."

I sighed. "You're a wolf are you not? You get it from dad, mum may not be Quileute, but she is of the _Semetic_ culture, legends say wolves raised there, funny enough her genes skipped her too, we become spirit wolves when two werewolves make a young through imprinting, like finding soul mates. It's rarely happened because most female werewolves are never able to have kids after their first transformation."

"Does that make me a true werewolf too?" Paul asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"First born, always."

"You're not seventeen," he scoffed.

I sighed. "We're fraternal twins dip shit, I was born first."

"Oh." Was all he said.

Embry took my hand. "So you know about imprinting?"

I grinned. "Yeah, at first when I heard Paul say it in his sleep, I thought that it was nonsense, but now I remember the way you look at me, it's the same way dad and mum used to look at each other, well until one of the Elders reversed the imprinting."

"You can do that?" Embry asked upset.

I nodded. "But only if you break the rule."

"What rule?"

"You don't challenge the alpha unless it's guiding new wolves along their _Taliba_."

"_Taliba_? Like Taliban?"

"_Taliba_ means seekers of knowledge, your _Taliba_ is when you go around the world seeking information from other packs."

"So you know you're my imprint?" Embry asked.

"Yes," I grinned. "And no, there is no such thing as double imprinting Sam."

A couple of people laughed.

"Wait, you listen in on me when I sleep?" Paul asked a little peeved off by the idea.

"Only that once."

"Good."

"Oh and Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the fuck do you dream about evil gummy bears?"

Everyone laughed at the shade of red he blushed.

**END OF CHAPPY. BUT NOT OF STORY :D**

**I hate how it's like Embry and Syeira get back together all lovey dovey, do you reckon I should pull them apart? For yes to break them up, say yes or w/e for no, say no... it's simple :D**

**ANYWAYS**

**You likey? :D**

**Review! :D Remember... yes or no :P the most wins.**


End file.
